


The Kiss

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She would often dream of his kiss, rough and cruel and demanding. A kiss that would send sparks of fire through her veins, that left her longing for… more. For those things that Myranda promised in the marriage bed.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Kiss

Alayne knew that Myranda wasn’t terrible company, on the contrary, she had missed having a female friend. She had not had one since – well, the mother house. The only thing was, that Myranda was so keen on sharing so many intimate details of her encounters, she knew that she did so in order to pry into hers and with the specific intent to see her blush crimson. So, Myranda kept on telling, poking and teasing and she, well, she kept on simply listening. 

Sometimes she wondered if Myranda knew. It would be terrible if she did, after all, she didn’t know how Myranda would react to Sansa Stark.

She would use her time in the mother house and her desire to remain chaste for her wedding as a shield. But even then, Myranda was relentless. Those questions about Petyr – her father, were making her stomach turn.

But the truth was, that all the stories Myranda told, only helped to grow in her mind and dreams. In the safe refuge of dreams, she would sometimes dream of a man, tall and muscled and scarred of face, of a raspy voice in her bed. She would often wondered what Myranda would say to that. After all, Myranda didn’t like monsters. And The Hound was one in the eyes of many.

She would often dream of his kiss, rough and cruel and demanding. A kiss that would send sparks of fire through her veins, that left her longing for… more. For those things that Myranda promised in the marriage bed.

The Hound’s kiss had seared itself in her mind, like the fire that has scarred his face, it had left a trail behind it. Some days, she would listen to Myranda speak about the kisses she’d received and given, she’d wondered if Myranda would approve of the sort of kiss she had received. That one kiss she so longed for.

Sansa Stark could only long for Sandor Clegane from afar. He was too lowborn for one of her station, but she was not Sansa Stark, she was Alayne Stone, bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish and she could want openly for him. But she never breathed a word about him, it was nice to have a secret no one knew, one that one could guess about. After all, Alayne had never met The Hound, why would she long for that man?

He had been on her mind quite a lot lately, she had heard, of course she did, that he had gone rogue and done some terrible things. But deep inside her, she knew it wasn’t him. The Hound would never sink to his brother’s level. And some nights she wondered what had become of him.

A big part of her, still hoped that they would cross paths again.

There were some days, when she would sometimes take her fingers to her lips, as if to preserve the kiss that The Hound had given her. As if with her fingertips she could seal the kiss, could keep it from fading from memory. It was such a fanciful thing.

There were other nights that she dreamt of him, of that cruel mouth and that raspy voice demanding a song, and there were days, when she woke to the feeling of his lips upon hers. Because it might have been Alayne who went to sleep bone tired, but it was Sansa Stark who dreamt.


End file.
